Slumber party girls only
by Analadybug
Summary: The girls from Young Justice and the ladies of The Justice League get bored so they decide to have a sleepover but the boys are watching their every move, and their every secret.
1. Ideas

**Hawk woman- Shayera**

**Black Canary- Dinah**

**Wonder Woman- Diana**

**Batgirl- Babs**

**M'gann- Megan**

**Artemis- Artemis**

**Wonder girl- Cassie**

It was a Friday at the mountain and all the girls were bored.

"Why don't we go to the beach?" asks Shayera

"Nah, why don't we go train?" replies Dinah

"No, we already did that earlier." Says Artemis

"Why don't we have a slumber party?" asks M'gann

Everyone nods and agrees with M'gann

"Okay, everyone get your Pj's, dark clothing, swim suits, blankets and pillows and then met in the guestroom, okay?" says Diana

"Okay." Everyone replies and heads to their room to get their things.

**While this is happening Aquaman, Batman, Flash, Superman, Aqualad, Robin, Kid Flash, and Superboy are in the camera room watching this all un-fold.**

"Let's see what the girl's do at their slumber party since we all have nothing better to do." Says Kid Flash and everyone agrees with him.

**Back to the girls.**

**Shayera in brown sweats and a white tank top, Dinah in a black tank and gray sweats, Diana in red sweat pants and a light blue tank, Artemis in a light green tee and light green pajama shorts, M'gann in a tight fitted night gown to the knees, Cassie in light blue shorts and a baggy t-shirt, and Batgirl in a baggy t-shirt with the Robin sign and black pajama shorts.**

They all gathered in a circle and started talking about crushes, school, and life.  
"So, let's talk about boys." Says M'gann

"Ok girls, you have to tell us your crushes and you have to be truthful or you have to do something embarrassing, got it?" said Diana

"Okay, so who should go first?" asks Cassie

"Artemis, you should go first." Says Batgirl

"Okay, well it is pretty easy cause me and him are always fighting and then you guys say we are a perfect couple so I guess Baywatch cause he can put up with me teasing him and is still nice and caring but, still very annoying." She says

**As she says this in the camera room…**

Everyone to see Wally blushing and looking at the floor.

"I told you that they would get together." Exclaims Robin yelling at Kaldur and Conner

"Also, you two both owe me ten bucks, ha ha ha, you guys you could totally see Wally and Artemis getting together." Says the youngest in the room

**Back in the Guest room with the girls…**

"Your turn M'gann." Says the archer

"Well , of course Conner cause he has this nice side to him and he is very sweet."

"Your turn, Batgirl." Says the girl

"Well, um, let's see well there is this one guy, he's funny, sweet, caring, handsome, cute, loving, romantic, guy at my school but, he is clueless, he doesn't know I have a crush on him and he is always with another girl so, yeah but, I am not telling you his name out loud but I will whisper it in your guys ear, okay?" says Batgirl and everyone nods vigorously and then she whispers into their ear his name. "Robin." She whispers into the girls ears so it won't be recorded by the camera's. And then everyone giggles and the name.

"Your turn, Cassie." Says Batgirl

"Well, um Kaldur, cause he is cute, funny, sweet, and he is charming." Answers Cassie

"Diana, how about you?" asks Cassie

"Well of course Batman but, he is the silent, sweet type you know, you really don't know how he feels about you cause he never expresses his emotions." She replies sadly

"That's okay, he'll come around." Says Dinah

"Yeah, Batman is not good at expressing his feelings but, he does love you." Says Batgirl, and Dinah

**Thanks for reading hope you liked it please review…..**


	2. Boys,Boys, and More Boys

**Hawk woman- Shayera**

**Black Canary- Dinah**

**Wonder Woman- Diana**

**Batgirl- Babs**

**M'gann- Megan**

**Artemis- Artemis**

**Wonder girl- Cassie**

_Italics=thoughts_

**In the camera room…..**

**Dick's P.O.V**

All the boys and men are thinking about what the girls or ladies said about them….

(Flashback)

"Well of course Conner, he has this nice gentle sweet and kind side to him if you get to know him, you know." Says M'gann. Then Everyone in the camera room turns around to see Conner looking at the floor blushing silently. And then it is Babs turn.

"Your turn Batgirl." Says M'gann

"Well, um, let's see well there is this one guy, he's funny, sweet, caring, handsome, cute, loving guy at my school but, he is clueless, he doesn't know I have a crush on him and he is always with another girl so, yeah but, I am not telling you his name out loud but I will whisper it in your guys ear, okay?" Babs says and everyone nods vigorously and then she whispers into their ears his name. Only the Bats and himself can hear her answer and I then turn bright red at her answer unfortunately, Daddy bats heard her answer and starts laughing quietly so no one can hear him laughing cause the Dark Knight isn't supposed to laugh. Luckily, Wally didn't otherwise he would be being teased right now.  
Then all the girls start laughing.

"Your turn Cassie." Babs says after the girls stop laughing at her answer

"Well, Kaldur he is nice, he is cute and gentle but, he is always is working, he doesn't relax." Says Cassie.

"That's so true." Says Dinah "I always see him working every time I come to the mountain."

"So, Diana your turn, even though we know who you like." Shayera says.

"Whatever, Shayera your are just jealous that you don't have a strong man to come and pick you off your feet." Teases Diana, and everyone starts laughing at the joke.

Then Bats blushes at the comment and then smiles.

"Bats smiled the world is going to end." Says Wally and then everyone starts laughing.

"Shut up Wally." I say.

" .NOT!" yells Shayera.

"Yes you are." Teases Dinah.

"No, I am not jealous of the overly preppy Wonder Woman." Says Shayera and then laughs.

"I'm not overly preppy." Says Diana.

"Okay, you're not, so now stop calling me jealous." Says Shayera.

"Fine." Says Diana.

"Cat fight." Laughs Wally watching the two women fighting.

"Shut up, Flash Kid." Says Bats.

"Hey, not cool bats, you are lucky having two really pretty girls fighting over you." Says Wally

"Yeah, who thought the two prettiest girls are fighting over the Dark Knight over there." Says Flash and then he points to Bats.

_Only if he knew Bats was the millionaire playboy Bruce Wayne, he would know  
Bruce always has women next to him, oh the irony. _

"Yeah, I never thought girls would be fighting over the Bats." Says Supermen

"Oh okay we get it, you guys are just jealous cause the girls are fighting over Batman, and not you." I say and then laugh.

"Shut up Rob." Says Wally.

(Flash-back ends)

**With the girls….**

**Babs P.O.V**

"Okay ladies calm down, there is no need for fighting." Says Dinah.

"Whatever Dinah." Says Shayera and Diana.

"Okay, so what do you guys want to do next?" asks M'gann

"Oh, we should go relax in the tub." Says Artemis

"Yeah we all need to relax." Says Diana and Cassie.

"Okay then, relaxing in the tub it is." Says Artemis.

All the girls go get their bathing suits and start taking off their clothes.

**(Artemis takes off her shirt and uncovers a bra with Kid Flash signs on it, Batgirl has Robin signs all over hers, Wonder Woman has Batman signs, Shayera has Hawks on hers, Dinah has Green Lantern signs on hers, and M'gann has a black bra with red super symbols all over it.)**

"What?" says Artemis as she sees the girls looking at the signs on her bra

"Nothing." All the girls say and then laugh

"Why you guys looking at me for everyone has the signs of the guys you like on all your bras so shut up." She says and puts her bathing suit on.

"Whatever, Artemis." I says and look down at my own bra and blush.

"What's the matter Batgirl?" asks Artemis.

"Oh, just shut up Mrs. West." I say and start laughing.

"Why don't you Mrs. Robin." She says and then starts laughing.

"Okay, no more okay?" I say and I am blushing cause of the Mrs. Robin comment."Okay fine but we all know you and Robin are a perfect couple." Says Artemis.

"Yeah you guys are so cute together." Say M'gann.

"Yeah, Robin is always so nervous around you." Says Diana and Dinah

"Okay guys, me and Rob aren't dating were just really good friends, Okay." I say and turn around blushing.


	3. Dating?

**Hawk woman- Shayera**

**Black Canary- Dinah**

**Wonder Woman- Diana**

**Batgirl- Babs**

**M'gann- Megan**

**Artemis- Artemis**

**Wonder girl- Cassie**

_Italics=thoughts_

**With the Girls...  
**

**Bab's P.O.V**

"So nothing is going on between you and Rob yet?" Diana asks

_Yeah, he is really clueless..._ I think to myself

"No, not yet anyway." I tell Diana

"Well then, tonight that is going to change." Dinah says

"How are you going to do that?" I ask

"I have a plan." Dinah says happily

"What is it?" I ask

"I'll tell you later." she answers

"Alright." I say

"What should we do now?" asks M'gann

"Truth or dare!" the girls scream

"Alright I guess we are playing truth or dare." Diana says

"I'll go first." says Shayera

"Truth or dare, Cassie?" she asks Cassie

"Truth." Cassie replies

"Is it true you have a crush on Conner?" Shayera asks

"Um nope, I don't." she says

"Okay, Babs truth or dare?" Cassie asks me

"Dare, easy." I say

"I dare you kiss Rob on the lips." she says

"Oh no, I will not!" I scream

"Oh yes you will cause are you chicken?" Cassie teases

"I'm not chicken!" I yell

"Then go kiss him on the lips!" she yells back

"Grrrrrrr, you suck and you will regret this." I say as I walk out of the room to find the boy wonder while everyone follows me out.

"You guys really have to come?" I ask

"Yes, cause what if chicken out at the last second?" Artemis says

"Ugh, you guys suck." I say growling

"We know!" they all say

I finally find Dick in the kitchen making snacks. I walk up to him while he is busy and then I whisper into his ear.

"I so sorry for this Dick." I whisper into his ear

"Sorry for whaaaaaatttt..." his manages to whisper before I pull his lips to mine.

Then, a round of 'Awwwww's and Oooooooo's filled the room.

I start to let go be he pulls me back and kisses me back.

We both finally pull back and look at each other in the eyes.

"You're a good kisser." he whispers into my ear

"So are you, Hunk Wonder." I whisper back into his ear

He pulls me into another kiss.

Then we pull back.

"Are we officially a couple?"I ask him

"I say we are if you say we are." he replies

"Well then we are." I say and then kiss him one final time.

"I got to go back to the sleepover, I'll see you later." I say and walk to the guest room with the other girls


	4. Aftetmath

**Hawk woman- Shayera**

**Black Canary- Dinah**

**Wonder Woman- Diana**

**Batgirl- Babs**

**M'gann- Megan**

**Artemis- Artemis**

**Wonder girl- Cassie**

_Italics=thought_

**With the Boys...  
**

**Dick's P.O.V**

"What did Babs want and why did she kiss you?" Wally asked.

"Ugh, did you really have to watch that can't you give me any privacy?" I ask Wally and everyone else in the room.

"Hey, its not our fault that you were making-out in the kitchen." Wally remarks.

"We weren't making-out, the others girls dared her to kiss me as a dare for their game." I says back.

"It looks like it got a little steamy." Flash says.

I look down and I feel my face getting hotter by the minute.

"N-n-n-n-n-n-o-o-o-o-o-o, the girls dared her to do it nothing is going on between us." I yell.

"Okay, whatever you say Robin." Daddy-Bats says in a teasing tone.

"If something was going on between us we would be hiding in a closet making-out right now." I say laughing at the image.

**With the Girls**

**Babs P.O.V**

"Wow Babs, that kiss was a little longer and steamier than I was asking for." Cassie says.

"Oh what ever." I yell.

"So are you guys now a official couple?" Diana asks.

"I don't kiss and tell guys so you are going to have to figure it out yourselves." I tease.

"Ugh, you so stink and that was the worst answer ever." Cassie replies.

"Whatever, if your smart you will figure it out." I say and her smirk at the girls.

"But that's not fair cause you work for the Bats and you Bats are good at hiding stuff." Artemis remarks.

All the girls nod their heads.

"Well, I'll give a hint, okay so me and Rob are close but not close." I say.

"Ugh, that was a horrible clue, give us another." Arty complains.

"No way I said only one." I tease the girls.

"Okay, whatever so who's turn is it?" Dinah asked.

"It's my turn." I say.

"Okay, um Shayera truth or dare?" I ask.

"Um, truth." Shayera replies.

"Well, rate all the guys from the Justice league and the team from 1-10 starting with anyone you would like and you have to be honest." I say and then giggle.

"Well okay, John is a 6, John Jones is a 4, Bats is a 7, Rob is a 7, Flash is a 3, Superman is a 4, Aquaman is a 6, Aqualad is a 5, Wally is a 4, Superboy is a 5, and Green Arrow is a 5." Shayera answers.

"So, Cass truth or dare?" Shayera asks Cassie.

"I'll go with dare." Cass replies.

"I dare you to put teal nail polish." Shayera says.

"Ugh, why nail polish you know I hate it." Cass complains.

"That's why I dared you to do that." Shayera replies and smiles.

Shayera goes and gets the teal nail polish from the bathroom and then starts put it on Cass's nails.

* * *

**Sorry the update was short but next chapter will be longer and thxs for reading.  
**

**-Analadybug**


	5. Movies and Kisses

**Hawk woman -Shayera**

**Black Canary -Dinah**

**Wonder Woman - Diana**

**Batgirl - ****Babs **  


**M'gann - Megan**

**Artemis - Artemis**

**Wonder Girl - Cassie**

_Italics=thoughts_

* * *

"I dare you to put teal nail polish." Shayera says.

"Ugh, why nail polish you know I hate it." Cass complains.

"That's why I dared you to do that." Shayera replies and smiles.

Shayera goes and gets the teal nail polish from the bathroom and then starts put it on Cass's nails.

* * *

******Babs P.O.V**

"So, what do you guys want to do now?" Diana asks.

"Mh, maybe we should go watch a movie." Megan suggests.

"Or we could go to the beach." Dinah remarks.

"Or we could watch a movie first with the guys then head down to the beach to relax and unwind." I suggest.

"I like Babs idea." Cassie replies.

"Me to." Arty remarks.

"Then I guess we are going to watch a movie with the guys." Diana remarks.

Then we all head to the living room.

* * *

**With the guys...  
**

**Nobody's P.O.V**

All the guys rush to the kitchen and wait for the girls. Then the girls walk into the kitchen.

"Do you guys want to watch a movie with us?" The girls ask.

"Sure." They answer.

Everyone gets into groups and start to walk to the theater room.

* * *

**Diana P.O.V**

"That was a good way to get those together." Bruce remarks.

"They were both too shy to tell each other there feelings." I respond.

"Yeah, but I knew if we pushed them towards each other they would spill their feelings." Bruce smirks.

"So, now that they are together can we focus on us?" I ask in a pleading tone.

"Yes we can, do you want to come over Friday so I can take you on a date?" He asks and smirks.

"Mh, over course why wouldn't I ?" I replied.

And we continue walking to the theater room.

* * *

**Babs P.O.V**

"So what movie do you want to watch?" I ask Di..._my boyfriend, yep my boyfriend, aw that word just feels so right._

"Mh, whatever you want to watch, Babe." He replies and smirks.

"Are you going to ask me out on a date, Grayson?" I ask teasing.

"Mh, yeah you want to go out Friday?" He asks.

"Where should we go for the date?" I ask.

"Mh, maybe a nice restaurant." He replies.

"Or we could go on a walk on the beach." I suggest.

"Yeah, we'll do whatever you feel up to Friday." He replies.

"You are such a good boyfriend." I say and peck him on the cheek when no one was looking or that's what she thoughts because Diana and Bruce saw them.


	6. Cuddling

**Hawk woman - Shayera**

**Black Canary - Dinah**

**Wonder Woman - Diana**

**Batgirl - ****Babs **  


**M'gann - Megan**

**Artemis - Artemis**

**Wonder Girl - Cassie**

_Italics=thoughts_

**Seats for the movie:**

**Diana, Bruce, Dick, Barbara, Wally, and Artemis are on the couch.**

**Kaldur, Cassie, Conner, M'gann, Shayera, Clark, Dinah, & Barry are on the floor.**

**{Aquaman left}**

* * *

**In the movie room...**

"So what movie are we going to watch?" Flash asks.

"Hunger Games!" The girls squeal out.

"G.I Joe Rise of the Cobra." The guys exclaimed.

"Okay how many people want to watch The Hunger Games?" Barry asked.

Shayera, Diana, Dinah, Babs, M'gann, Artemis, and Cassie all raise their hands.

"Who wants to see G.I Joe Rise of the Cobra?" He asks again.

This time Wally, Dick, Kaldur, Conner, and Clark raise their hands.

"I guess The Hunger Games it is." Barry says. He put the DVD in and everyone watched the movie.

Everyone snuggled up with their partners and watched the movie.

By the end of the movie; Diana was on Bruce's lap sleeping, Bruce lightly snoring & cuddling Diana, on Diana's right Dick was sound asleep with Babs on his lap cuddling into his chest. Next to them, Wally had Artemis on his lap and both teens were asleep. On the floor, Conner and M'gann were snuggling together. On their left, was Cassie leaning into Kaldur, both asleep. Then next to them was the four adults left, all snoring slightly.

Babs' eyes flutter open as she fells her cell ringing in her pocket.

The text is from Mimi, one of her high school friends.

_Mimi- How's ur sleepover ?_

_Me- Going fine, hanging out & watching The Hunger Games movie._

_Mimi- Cool, I hav a question, r u & D dating ?!_

_Me- No, where would u get an idea like that from ?!_

_Mimi- No reason I was curious cause u guys r like inseparable..._

_Me- Yeah cause were best friends..._

_Mimi- Whatevr u say, I can c it when u guys look at each other._

_Me- Do u think he likes me ?_

_Mimi- Yea, the way he looks at u when ur back is turned and he is really protective of u..._

_Me- K, I gtg ttyl... :-) _

* * *

**The next day...**

**Babs P.O.V**

I wake up on the couch and I see everyone from the sleepover plus the boys on the couch with there girls.

I feel someone rap their arms around me and I look and see it's Dick. I smile and cuddle into his embrace and kiss his cheek to wake him up. His eyes flutter open and he yawns.

_I have such a perfect boyfriend..._'I think to myself.'

"Hey Babe." He responds and his lips touch mine.

"Why'd you wake me u..." He got out before I pressed my lips to his own.

"Shhhhh, look." I whisper into his ear and then I point to all the couples cuddling together.

We both get up and start taking pictures starting with Bruce and Diana then the rest of the couples. Then we both head to the kitchen to make breakfast.

**A couple hours later...**

**Dick's P.O.V**

The rest of the team and league wake up.

Bruce and Diana are the first couple to walk into the kitchen all morning.

"Hey sleepy-heads, your finally up." I tease.

"What are you two up too?" Diana asks and her and Bruce sit at the table.

"Nothing, just making breakfast." Babs replies.

"Oh, how long did we sleep?" Bruce asks.

"Well, it's like 10:00 right now so, yea." I explain.

"I better go, I have a meeting for work." Bruce responds and heads home.

"Well, what did you guys make?" Di asks.

"Well, I made eggs, bacon, and hash browns.

"Okay, I'll have a little before I head back to sleep." He says and gets a plate of food and eats.

"Well, I'll see you guys later." She says and walks out of the room.


End file.
